Rouge The Bat Vs. Sunset Shimmer
Rouge The Bat Vs. Sunset Shimmer is VentGent’s first DBX. Description Sonic The Hedgehog Vs. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. It's The World's Greatest Thief against the 7th Element Of Harmony. But which one will win? Death Battle Location: Canterlot High School - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls As Rouge The Bat was looking for a jewellery at Canterlot High School, a place she got teleported into she bumped into someone. “Hey can you please watch where your going, for the sake of it I’m on a mission” said Rouge The Bat. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean too. Anyway what did you mean when your said you were on a mission” said Sunset Shimmer. “So now, you want to know what I’m doing after bumping into me. Here’s a reminder for you, just to make sure. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!” said Rouge The Bat. As Rouge The Bat, was about to make her way down the hall, Sunset Shimmer did a kick on her butt. “So now, you wanna fight. You know it’s violent to fight a lady” said Rouge The Bat. “Well, I’m a lady too” said Sunset Shimmer. “Alright then, you wanna fight then let’s fight” said Rouge The Bat. HERE WE GO!! Rouge The Bat does a spin kick on Sunset Shimmer’s face, putting her down to the ground. Just then, Sunset Shimmer gets back up and those the same thing to Rouge The Bat. The two of them, keep on kicking each other until Rouge The Bat does a Spin Dash on Sunset Shimmer putting her to the ground again. “There. That should do it, so she finally wouldn’t have to keep on annoying and stopping me on my mission. Now where was I? “ said Rouge The Bat. Until then, Sunset Shimmer said something back to her again. “How dare you, be like that to me. Now let’s see who’s the loser, after I turn into ... “ said Sunset Shimmer. She turned into her Crystal Guardian form. “So now, your going to use that super transformation of your’s to stop me. Well I don’t think so“ said Rouge The Bat. Rouge The Bat was going to do her Spin Kick, like she did earlier but Sunset Shimmer hold that on and kicked as many times as she can until she got to the end of the exit door. “You know what I’m going to do. I ‘m going to throw you to the moon, where you will never exist again“ said Sunset Shimmer. “Keep dreaming, child“ said Rouge The Bat. As Sunset Shimmer, was about to try to hold her up and throw her to the moon, Rouge The Bat did a Jump Dash on her. “I will promise you, that I will not get thrown to the moon“ said Rouge The Bat. “We“ll see about that“ said Sunset Shimmer. They both kept on doing kicks and stunts, until Sunset Shimmer got a leg of Rouge The Bat. “Aha!“ said Sunset Shimmer. “No, this can’t be“ said Rouge The Bat. “Now I’m going to teach you, what’s it like to get bullied“ said Sunset Shimmer. “Please, wait I didn’t mean to be mean“ said Rouge The Bat. “Too late“ said Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer aimed her target at the moon, then she threw Rouge The Bat with all her strength to the Moon. “Well bye bat-girl, it was nice knowing you“ said Sunset Shimmer. “Nooooooo!!!“ said Rouge The Bat. K.O! Sunset Shimmer was relieved and pleased, that the fighting against Rouge The Bat was finally over. “Well at least, that’s done. Well let’s head back home’’ said Sunset Shimmer. Results Wiz: The winner is Sunset Shimmer! Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed DBX Fights